fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Blender Maximum
Hello, Fantendo, and welcome, one and all, to Blender Maximum's Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase presentation. These past three years I've been here, I've created many games, but completed few. However, the games presented at this showcase will be unlike anything you've ever seen before- mostly because I intend to complete them. Without further adieu, let's get started. The First Day This is ACC, the first major project that we will be presenting at this showcase. This, of the three major games, is the only one that is not a fan game... instead, it is an original game. Not only that, but ACC is a full-fledged sequel. A sequel to what, you may ask? Well, ACC is the second entry in the Auras series. The full title of the game is Aura's Chromatic Chronicles. ACC is a game that takes us back to Junkyard, the titular planet from the first game, and once again stars Aura. With the former King's reign of tyranny over, Reese Darkwater, CEO of the company known as Black Incorporated, has been elected as the first president of Junkyard, and she has restored peace to the planet. Darkwater thanks Aura by offering her a chance to work for her and test out Black Incorporated's latest invention- the Chronicler, a machine that can transport anyone back in time. Aura's been instructed not to alter the past. The problem is, however, that Aura's plant-like mother has begun to wilt, and there's nothing that can help to restore her life- except, perhaps, a mythical liquid that grants the power of youth, said to be stolen from the deities of Junkyard centuries ago... This time around, Aura won't be the only one playable. Her girlfriend Violet Palate, friend Death IV, and new characters Ramona Cassette and Lula Synesthesia-Palate, will all be playable as well! This allows for brand new multiplayer functionality, and all of them have wholly unique moves. Many of you will be happy to know that the difficult Extraordinary Attacks will not make a return for this game. Instead, Aura has gained a brand new shapeshifting baton to use as a weapon, altering the baton with her alternate forms. That's not all, though! ACC will feature the addition of two brand new forms of Aura! That's right- Gray Aura and Brown Aura are joining the scene. Gray Aura is calm and reserved, and she really doesn't like fighting, but she supposes she has to. She packs a meaner punch than most Auras and can even deal double damage if she strikes right before contact with an enemy, and she's got a nice roll that's useful for going speedily. Brown Aura, on the other hand, is bubbly and forgetful. She also has a grappling hook that extends far away, hurting enemies and latching to higher platforms! The only real problem is that she's actually not very well suited for movement otherwise. We don't have complete art for either yet, but Exo has given me a sketch of Gray Aura to show off today. The game is currently set to release in early 2018. More information on ACC will come soon, once the game's page is up. The Second Day The next game that we will show here is The Legend of Zelda: Mark of the Blood Moon. Mark of the Blood Moon is a sequel to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. I have discussed the project on chat quite a bit now, and while I will say that I won't be revealing too much new content aside from that, there will be more content revealed soon. This game will bring Link back to a place he hasn't been since 2000- Termina. Now, just because this game has moon in the title and takes place in Termina doesn't mean that Link will be going on a similar adventure to his last outing in the strange world. Instead, Link has to save his new friend Medea from the clutches of Majora, who is torturing her to power the Blood Moon, a phenomenon that can bring her defeated forces back to life and, now, even empowers those not defeated. Link isn't helpless, though, because, while the Sheikah aren't here to help anymore, the Yiga Clan that was once loyal to Calamity Ganon has migrated to Termina and have joined in the battle to defeat Majora, who they blame for Ganon's demise. In turn, Link has been granted a brand new Yiga Slate with brand new runes that will help him get stronger if he conquers the clan's shrines! I will go over four of the eight brand new runes right here- the last four have not been decided on quite yet. The first is the Canvas. This is essentially identical to the camera in the first game, but pictures can now be distorted and edited, and other small improvements have been made. The next tool is the Rouge Tether, a stand-in for the classic Hookshot item. Unlike the classic Hookshot, though, the Rouge Tether can pull you up even when it's not attached to something, and it can even pull things towards you instead! Another new rune is known as the Orange Ghost. This will turn anything intangible for a short amount of time, allowing for stealthy attacks or even causing objects to explode if something's inside them when the timer runs out. The last rune that I will share today is the Rewinding Rumena, which will rewind time of everything in near vicinity for a few seconds, shooting back projectiles at enemies that fired them and allowing you to dodge other things very quickly. That's not all, though; while the Remote Bomb rune will not be returning, Link will now be able to use monster parts to craft bombs! This allows for him to give these bombs many different properties, such as bouncing or sticking to walls. These new forms of bombs may be consumable, but they most certainly aren't useless. The Legend of Zelda will receive more information soon, and is set for a release in 2018. The Third Day Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase